Log 69
Back to Main Page Back to 2012 Logs Category:Ratchet's Logs Category:Optimus Prime's Logs Category: Shark's Logs 12/25/2012 07:25 PM Ratchet comes out of his quarters, almost googly eyed from research and heads towards Prime's office, intent on catching him early... The door to Primes' office abruptly opens, and the big red mech almost walks into the white one "Ratchet! Sorry, I was preoccupied 'The matrix bearer states quickly. Shark spots the medic and waves, "Hey Doc." then goes stiff, "Sir." he offers with a salute to the Prime. Ratchet looks over at Shark and Prime "Shark. Prime. " he fidgets for half a second "Have you got a moment Sir? :"Of course Ratchet. Hello Shark. All is well in the underworld? " he asks the finned mech. Then back to Ratchet "What do you need? Into the office?" Shark raises a hand and gives a so-so motion, "Eh, been too quiet down for my tastes. Like they know I'm down there. Thinking I need to break out... the guise... if you catch my meaning sir." Ratchet looks from one to the other for a short moment "If you need some privacy....?" "Well that depends. You are the one who needs the moment, and thus know what we are speaking of." notes to Optimus "No, Sharks' thing is something I trust you with. Maybe we should all go into the office." the mech suggests, turning to reenter his office with the other two. Ratchet waits for Shark to follow Prime into the office an then heads up the rear, closing the door behind us. "I have a request. It's on behalf of a patient, and I can't break confidentiality." He looks over at Shark then Prime "I need a spark." Shark smirks at the medic, "My thing.. heh... good one sir." he heads on into the office, since he was invited and all. He takes out a chair, turns it around and sits on it backwards. "Say.. what?" Optimus returns to his desk, a large simple flat metal block on stilts pretty much, and reaches into a subspace pocket to pull out a bottle of green glowing energon. Vintage. And three glasses. He pauses though and looks up "... A Spark? What, a young one? " he asked, misunderstanding Ratchet sits down properly on my chair and looks over at Shark. "Do I need to check your audio receptors Shark? " Ratchet shakes his head "No Sir, not a young one. Nobot Alive. yet. " Finshing pouring the drinks, Optimus slides a glass to each of them "... So you want a spark to breathe life into another. " he states, thoughtfully "If I am understanding you right? Why this sudden interest old friend?" Shark shakes hit head at the medic, "Audios are fine, just why?" is asked as he reaches over and snags a glass, he gives it a sniff and smirks. "Ooo the boss bot has been holding out." Ratchet takes teh drink and takes a sip, appreciating it for a moment "good stuff." he smirks "Boss bot puts in the hours that make this medicinal, not recreational." he turns to prime, more serious now. "Not quite...." he fidgets for a moment "Look, usually...patient confidentiality Prime. Its not to create life. All I can tell you is there might be a solid benefit to us. Ratchet says, "" Ratchet he takes another sip "And I cant' give you good solid details either Prime. " "Its for special occasions, and special guests." remarks Prime to Shark with a deep chuckle. He then looks to Ratchet, his laughter dying "Of course, now you've piqued my curiosity. I agree to patient confidentiality, but so long as it is all... ethical, we can do it. What details CAN you give me? " Shark takes a sip of the energon and listens, sizing up the medic since he's being all mister mysterious and that just pushes his 'gotta know' buttons something fierce. A peer at Prime now, "Well what exactly is the occassion." a pause, "Should I turn off my audios so the doc can say what he has to sir?" Ratchet shakes my head "Patient confidentiality Shark, if I would't say it to you I wouldn't say it to Prime or any other non medical professional involved in the case." Optimus nods once more, but waits quietly for Ratchet to continue with his own quesitno Shark nods and gestures to go on with it. Ratchet considers over another sip. "This isn't Standard Operating Procedure. Its not something I am actually doing myself, Its not something I can find a huge amount of research on, but ..Prime, I've gone over the ethics of it in the last few cycles. They've self reported using it in a healing capacity. " He ticks off on his digits "And lets go through teh options. I can't see a spark being used for anything but healing or medical uses. I can't find any research on anything bar either. And ethically, both of those..." He shrugs "I have to agree with either of those regardless of recipient Prime. Everyone has the right to health and life. " Ratchet says, "and I have their word they're not decepticons" You say, "Probably no research on it cuz no one thought of using a spark for.. whatever you got in mind there doc." The mech tilts his head, thinking about this deeply. His blue optics dim a little bit "... I admit I am not quite convinced Ratchet. What research have you done specifically? What sources? Can you speak nothing of what this procedure is? A gift of a spark can be a powerful thing." he explains. Ratchet nods "initially I had huge reserves Prime. But the more I thought about it, the more I couldn't find a good solid objection. " He ticks off on his fingers " If we assume my source is true, then healing is within my scope of practice. We already replace very part of a 'bot. We replace pistons, pumps, valves, struts, limbs and chassis. The only thing we don't replace is the spark. We've even replaced the spark chamber on very rare occasions. So for healing purposes, to heal or add to a spark,...if we coudl get a spark to regenerate I dont' see a moral or ethical conundrum. if used to give life...every sentient being has the right to give life Prime. Freedom is the right of every sentient being and that includes the freedom to reproduce. " Ratchet says, "But lets play devils advocate here. lets assume my source is lying. They reproduce. Is that such a bad thing? " He shakes his head "Using to heal a con, or get them to reproduce? they're still sentient beings, they have the right to heal and the right to reproduce. what else can it be used for Prime? I'm not hearing anything unethical here." He looks over "But I do not beleive my source is dishonest." Shark mutters something into his drink that sounds like, ".. take a piece out, stuff it in..." Ratchet says, "As to sources, I've done ..a few cycles of research. Old ones. Ones that live past tehir time. Myth, legends, ethics..spark budding, spark twins, and anything I could damned well find on the topic. Which isn't much Prime."" Ratchet chuckles at Shark "hey, we only stuff if there's a shortage of space." Discordia nods at that as he continues to listen "There are stories... that it can be used for darkness. Every item made for good intention can be used as a weapon. A spanner, a laser... laser weapons it was said, evolved from laser guidance systems for satellites." he notes as he turns to stare at the wall thoughtfully "Budding, twins... but nothing on prolonging life? " he asked, focused intently on that spot, wracking his own brain. Shark looks thoughtful, "Doc, I thought the spark could regenerate on its own cuz it's energy inside a cystalline structure. I mean if the crystal gardens grow, why not a spark?" Ratchet "And I sometimes use very small doses of poisons to cure patients. Or alleviate symptoms. Everything dark has a positive side too." He shakes his head "Nothing I can find, nothing mythological or legendary that explains what are probably just stories of longevity. Everyone likes a good story. But there are stories Prime, there are always stories." He looks over at Shark "Good question. And not one I have an answer for. But if sparks really grew throughout our lifetimes...some of the older 'bots would be in need for spark chamber replacements. As they'd outgrow theirs. And that's not something I've ever had to do for that reason." Ratchet says, "Can't say I've had the most time in teh world to look either Prime. It could still be out there."" Shark comments, "Even the older crystal gardens trees and such eventually stop growing doc, all I'm saying." another sip of his drink. "Very true. Eventually, the spark dies out... It weakens over time. Energy cannot be created or destroyed, but it DOES change shape, and diminishes as it is spread across the universe." he rumbles to Shark. "I will have to think on it Ratchet. It is not something I can give lightly. It is quite literally now, a part of me." he states apologetically "Give me twenty four cycles." You say, "Uh boss bot, I don't think he was asking you specifically for your spark. He could ask anyone really, so long as he was sure they were medically sound and knew the consquences.. if any exist."" Ratchet nods "thank you Prime. I know its another thing on your processor" he smiles ruefully "I'll go and do some more research, see what I can find. And maybe go and take a look at those crystal gardens." He adds, lookign over at Shark, tilting his head and listening. He tilts his head "Now there's an intersting thought..." He muses "I know Shark, but I am the Matrix Bearer. All of our sparks now used to come from the Matrix, or the Flame of the Matrix." explains Prime. "Ultra Magnus was made from the Flame for example. They are linked, and they are part of me just as they are part of all of us. A pity crystal city is taken - the libraries there could hold the answers." Shark cocks his head back at the medic, "I know where they are, can show you doc." then a look over to the Prime. "What about talking to the guardsfemme that's hanging out in the inn? Or did she leave to go back there?" Ratchet tilts his head, noting that fact about Ultra magnus. " A definite shame." He listens in further to Shark's comment, intrigued "Guardsfemme's at the Inn? "I am not sure. I havent seen her in a while. Its worth a shot." remarks Prime, finishing his drink "I think I will go with you to the forests though. It is near Crystal City. We can do some recon Shark nods, "Yeah the guards femme, Murusa is her name." then a nod to the Prime, "I've been reconning it a lot sir, I think I got a pattern down on when they switch out between patrols and guards." Ratchet finishes his drink,almost regretting finishing it." Murusa...I know her." He nods and they're being predictable? Shark gives a snort at the question, "It's scary how predictable they are, got it down a science." he notes as he finishes his glass up, "Thanks for the special stuff there boss bot." a smile given, "Anyway, the guards femme told me of the secret way in.. but there's a catch. We gotta get the monks to let us use it, otherwise we are going to have to come through the front gates and that's asking for a whole heap of trouble." Ratchet says, "what do the monks get out of it?"" "Definitely. While we almost have enough power for a full on assault, I still would rather we disable some defenses from the inside." he states. Then he glances to Ratchet "I dont know. Sometimes I feel, they are just testing us... Ratchet nods slowly "and maybe they are. If we can disable anything and take it out early..it'd make asssault easier. Less casualties" You say, "Uh their city back. That's a powerful reason right there. I don't think they like being told what to do." Ratchet nods "Point. Good point Shark" "Nobody does, but they know we would try our best to give it back, and we wouldnt abuse their welcome. Should I leave you two in charge of it then? May as well make it a business trip too." remarks Prime. Shark rolls his shoulders, "If the doc wants to come along and see if he can parlay the monks into supporting our use of their secret tunnel, then I'm all for it." Ratchet chuckles softly "I'd like to point out I'm still not a negotiator...But I'll come along. " Ratchet stands up and pushes my chair in "Thanks Prime." he looks Prime over critically "Remember to get a few cycles of recharge?" "Of course Ratchet. I will see you in the morning." remarks Prime with a nod. Shark gets up too, "I'm not either, but I can bluff my way through it doc." Ratchet walks out with a last wave to Prime "yeah that's what i do too." Shark follows after the medic, "We could swing by the inn, see if the guards femme is about, maybe she can give you some intel on what she knows? That or maybe we can sneak into the city ourselves after talking the monks into it, get ourselves into the library ro th at research?" Ratchet thinks for a moment as they walk "lets not swing by the inn until after the library. Don't want to blow your cover after all....what cover are you using?" Shark smirks at the question, "Oh you'll see, and hear." he comments, "Hmm better give you a guise too doc. You adverse to rust, grime and corrosion?" Ratchet shudders "yes. But I'll deal with it." Ratchet looks over "You really are glutton for punishment aren't you Shark?' Shark nods as he shows the medic to his room. In said room, well let's just say one wall has a large aquarium... complete with local fauna swimming in it. "Me? Nooo." he drags out a foot locker and opens it up, taking out some rusty old armor bits. "I just know that if I gotta find out stuff then I have to look and sound the part, not to mention smell it." Ratchet sniffs once, then decides better of it , glancing over at the local fauna and flora in the tank for a longer moment "I can tell." he shakes his head "I know its the smart thing but...I don't know how you do it Shark." He shudders again "Alright, what do you need me to put on." Shark takes our a few storage jars and opens them up, then begins smearing the rusty armor in key locations... he adds a bit more rust as well as grime, to really dirty up the stuff. He slips on the helm piece and smirks, "I do it cuz I can and cuz I have to since I'm a sneaky self serving son of a glitch who can lie his way through stuff." he smears up some more bits and offers you a rusty smeared up helm, "See how that fits." Ratchet looks at the helm, dubious, then puts it on slowly, pretty much forcing it on. "It fits." he sounds slightly strangled. Shark nods and continues his work, torso, legs, and so on until he looks like a completely diffrent mech except his still clean face. He offers you the rest of the smeared upon bits of armor, "It washes off doc." he offers with a grin, he pauses and hmms, "Gonna need to give you a guise name." he idly rubs at his chin. Ratchet takes the rest of the armor trying hard to suppress a grimace and starts rubbing it on, before giving up, realising it is going to go on everywhere anyway and doing it properly "You rub my back and i'll rub yours?" he offers. Shark smirks at you, alread working grime onto his fact and placing a fake beard onto his chin. "Back armor is already taken care of doc." he comments. Ratchet frowns for a second, then carries on "it washes off, right?" You say, "I states such didn't I?" Shark paces around the medic to check for any spots that need a touch up, "Hmm power down your optics to 50 percent light, have to look like we aren't keeping our energy levels up." Ratchet mutters something under is breath "yeah you did. " He powers down his optics, adjusting to the difference. "Anything else?" Ratchet says, "Scuffs, nicks, dings?""" Shark smirks, "That's in the armor too. I thought of all possible contingencies." he stands in front of the medic with a jar of grime in it, "Gotta do your face doc, unless you want me to do it for ya." Ratchet grumbles "I'll do it." he takes the jar and hesitates before smearing some on roughly, keeping it well away from his eyes and mouth with another shudder. Shark watches on quietly, "This is freaking you out ain't it?" is asked. Ratchet nods "Still got a job to do. " he doesn't quite look at Shark "There's good honest clean dirt, and then there isn't." Shark smirks at that and nods, offering you a longer beard piece to put on if you want. "Good mech. Now then how about I call you El Capitan? I use that usually when I'm talking to my invisible friend when I'm playing the part this guise represents." Ratchet nods "and give your invisible friend a bit more credibility?" He half-smiles "do I need a sword and an eyepatch?" Shark snickers, "Nah, we're empties. They don't carry swords." he takes out a rusty switch knife, "But they do carry something just in case." He heads out the door, "You can call me Toothy." he offers. Ratchet watches Shark "how did you come up with this? he watches, then hurries out the door behind Shark, adjusting my walk so its less 'medic in a hurry' and more 'empty just walkin' ' Shark leads the way to the underground, "By watching empties, that's how." Ratchet nods slowly, watching Shark and adjusting his own way of walkign and moving to his "I'll let you do the talking. " He continues quieter "You're good at what you do. Effective. Efficient. " he looks over for a moment longer, stopping what he's saying abruptly Shark doesn't really pick up his walk until he hears or spots any oncomers, then his walk is a more of a odd limp where one leg is locked up and dragging along and he has a pained grimace upon his face. His voice drops down two full octaves and takes on a bit of a gritty sound, "That's your problem El Capitan, you always do the talking." Ratchet frowns at Shark and mutters, trying to pitch is voice lower "I aint got no poblem Toothy." Shark makes a snorting sound that could well be him, wait.. yes he is drawing up some oil and energon from somewhere and then spitting it on the ground. "Good." is offered. Then the civilians pass on by, in an aweful hurry. Shark smirks, then points out a couple of monks a distance away.. just standing there acting like they are talking. Ratchet notices the reaction from teh civilians and is distracted by it for a moment, before looking at where Shark points. he nods. Ratchet says, "just a galaxy full of trouble on our hands"" Shark shuffles his way toward the monks, he signals to the medic to act his part. The monks look at him steadily once he clears his vocals as if ridding them of gunk. "El Capitan and I would like to pay our respects at the temple." Ratchet looks down, avoiding anyone's gaze and generally shuffling a bit, following Toothy. He glances up just once to the monks, avoiding eye contact and generally not meeting their eyes after that, but nods in agreement Shark picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 <(1-10>. Shark rolls a 17! The monks look over the two carefully, then murmur to each other in a old dialect of Cybertronian.. probably some religious dialect. The older of the two gestures to follow him. Ratchet looks over at Shark, and then follows the monk, still nodding slightly. Shark shuffles along behind the mech, the monk showing us to the tunnel and through it to where it empties out inside the monestery itself. He gestures to a younger monk, probably in training, "See to it they find the temple." But Shark isn't having that, "We can find it, can't we El Capitan?" Ratchet nods more vigorous "yes Toothy, we can find it. " he answers, voice sounding slightly dull The younger monk cocks his head and offers, "I can walk you half way there to be certain you aren't hassled by our new hosts." Ratchet he looks over at the monks for a slight second "don't want to waste your time. " Shark hmms, "Well... I suppose that's okay then." a glance at 'El Captain'. Ratchet n ods at Toothy "that's okay" Ratchet glances over to teh monks with another nod. The young monk gestures to follow him, which Toothy does readily. Luckily it is not a far walk from the monestary to the temple. The monk waves and heads back where he came from once we are halfway. He waves back and makes like we are continuing our way, then pauses and looks over his shoulder. Scanning for anyone watching us. "Look sharp, spot anyone looking our way?" he asks lowly Ratchet looks around sharply, trying to spot anyone (do I need to be rolling something here?) Shark picks up the dicebag and rolls against his awareness. Shark's roll succeeds! Shark spots someone and continues along, "May have to do the temple stop if he keep watching us. Can't blame them, suspicious of empties." Ratchet picks up the dicebag and rolls against his awareness. Ratchet's roll succeeds! Ratchet nods and continues shuffling. "then we do the temple stop first. " he half-grins "just us scoundrels here " Ratchet glances back to find the younger monk watching us Shark nods, "Sinners to them." he points out, "Who deserve our lot in life." he pauses at the doorway as if to ponder the magnitude of the place. Ratchet says, "there but by the grace of Primus." Ratchet mutters, stopping after Shark and looking around, as if in awe" Shark comments, "Even Primus would see the truth, even if they do not." he glances over his shoulder to see if we are being watched still. "C'mon, I know a side way out we can use." Ratchet says, "do not or do not comment on it if they do." he nods and follows Shark "Lead on, Toothy"" Shark nods and leads the way, making it look like they are taking a tour of the place as he points out a few things and speaks in hushed tone. But his true goal comes into sight and with a quick look around he makes use of it. Ratchet looks around quickly and then slips behind Shark, following him "Spent a lot of time?" Shark stops just outside the temple, looking around and gesturing to follow him. "Could say that." he murmurs, apparently knowing all the back alleys in the city. Ratchet watches Shark for a few seconds longer, curiousity getting the better of him. "Tell me to butt out if i'm intruding but...Were you an empty?" Shark comes to a stop and looks over his shoulder, "Pft." he replies, "I was made a triple changer with a cog that didn't work the third mode til I absolutely was ready for the responsibility. So no." Ratchet nods slowly, intrigued. "okay. Just curious." he agrees, thinking that one over. Shark continues his leading until the library comes into view, "There it is." he looks around, "Hmm gonna have to go through the front door on this one, I don't think they would take kindly to us using an emergency door from the outside." Ratchet grins "Nah, that usually sets off alarms. Front door is a safer option." Ratchet heads towards the front door, avoiding any 'con's carefully. Shark nods and proceeds with the drag limp toward the front door, civilians making sure to evade the two of us. So far the cons aren't even paying much attention to them. Ratchet keeps nodding slightly as he walks through the front door, not meeting anyone's gaze totally and headed towards the terminals to research, aware 'bots are actively avoiding us Shark keeps a look out in order to allow you the research. "Too easy." he mutters, making like he has a rust itch on his back skidplate. Ratchet mutters back "lets hope its really this easy " Shark hmms, "Well make it quick. Dowload what you can, maybe sneak in a program to get through a backdoor from home." Ratchet starts hitting databases, and downloading as much as he can to a small interface, pushing the terminal to its limits in terms of how many thigns he's checkign and downloading at once. Ratchet says, "Sadly, not my strong point" he admits quietly" Shark shuffles around, keeping curious onlookers at bay as he mutters darkly, "Reading was never your strong point." Ratchet mutters a little louder "it'd helped if i hadda had something to read wouldn't it Toothy?" Shark turns with a snarl, "Oh you saying you can't find that book you been gushing about for so long I was about to bite you?" Patrons are buying it as they keep a distance away, though the librarian gives forth a loud "Shush." Ratchet snarls back, quieter, glancing at the librarian "well if the dumb terminal'd give me my book i wouldn't have to look. Now I'm going to have to find something else." Shark snorts softly and looks sourly at the mech, "Just find it so we can go." Ratchet uploads his little file as best as he can, hoping it won't be found and finishes downloading. "I got it, I got it. Don't get your pedes in a twist . " Shark offers lowly as he sidles alongside, "Need me to upload something?" is offered. Ratchet glances over "if you've got something yeah" he agrees, getting up. "you want to look for it?! he asks, slightly louder, exasperated. Shark smirks all toothy like, "Yeah." then gets to work downloading anything you have left behind that you had looked up. A snort, "It under Z yeah nitwit." Ratchet says, "But I looked under C..." ratchet argues back, still nodding slightly and giving the stinkeye to a passerbye that comes too close for liking" Shark finishes up and gestures to follow him, "Z for subject, C for aisle." he mutters. But he doesn't quite make it to the aisle as he checks for who's watching and makes for the front door. Ratchet follows Shark and snorts softly "thought it was the other way around" he holds the front door open for Shark as he looks around casually for anyone watching us Shark picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20. Shark rolls a 4! Apparently no on is as they are going about their business. Shark gestures and heads on out, "Back the way we came, just in case the monks are looking out for us." Ratchet nods and slips out of the door, headed towards the temple, still shuffling slightly. He waits till nobody is around "Nicely done" Shark takes another way to the temple, so there isn't a chance of being spotted through the same area twice. "It's a good guise. Well done by the way." Ratchet looks over "thanks.Just hope we got what we needed. And I want to hit up the scrub racks. " he looks over "My place for a drink?" Shark nods as we get to the side entrance of the temple and move around to the front to head back to the monestary. The young monk is there waiting, "Find your solace in Primus?" is asked. "Oh yes, yes thank you. Bless you for allowing us into the temple." Ratchet nods "bless you. Bless you." He repeats, nodding The monk gestures to follow him, "Glad to assist, I shall take you back to the tunnel. May Primus guide you." Ratchet says, "and you." Ratchet agrees." The entry to the tunnel is opened and we are ushered inside. The monk doesn't follow us in so we can walk down it to the two monks that let us in. Without a word to us, Shark offers a wave and shuffles off the way we came. Once out of audial distance he murmurs, "Shower and a drink, sounds like a plan." Ratchet nods and grimaces "Can't wait. I call dibs on the shower." Ratchet follows shark down teh tunnel Shark chuckles, walking normally unless someone is spotted, then it's back into character. Finally though we are back to Iacon, "I'll take the armor you got on you, then you get the shower. I want to keep this guise for future uses." Ratchet nods "you're welcome to it." Once back at Ratchet's quarters, Ratchet unceremoniously strips the armor off, pulling out a tote to drop it all into and giving his helmet a good scritch once he removes the armor from it. "that's better" he chuckles and points to a cupboard "Pour yourself a drink if you want, make yourself at home. I'll be back out soon." he adds, before heading towards his shower. Shark peers at the medic, "How did you get Prime to give you a private washrack?" is asked, taking off his guise armor to add to the tote. Ratchet looks back with a grin "Do you know how often I come back covered in gore, energon and parts?" Shark purses his lips a bit to that, "Right. Nevermind." he grunts and throws the last bit of armor off, taking out a rag from his subspace to remove the grime from his face. Ratchet dissapears quickly and showers - just as quickly, drying myself off and walking back out in my usual white and red colours "Shower's free if you want to use it?" Shark smirks, "Eh that's your place mech, just hand me something to drink and I'll clean off later." Ratchet grins and sits down at the desk, reaching into the drawer and pulling out a bottle before handing over a glass and pouring it. "sure" Shark nods and takes the offered glass, "To a successful recon hm?" Ratchet lifts my glass "and hopefully useful data." he looks over "so how often do you do that? Shark sips on the drink as he takes a seat, "Oh maybe once every ten cycles or so, more if there's something really interesting going on that I have to be undercover more often. Empties get all the juicy i ntel." Ratchet sips some of mine too, and sits back, comfy to be clean again, considering Shark for a long moment. "so...Shark...keeper of a tank of fish, empty impersonator and triple changer extraordinaire..." he muses "What made you join up with teh 'bots?' Shark smirks at the list of accomplishments that just scratches the surface that is him, "Oh it was the right thing to do doc. I mean c'mon, I was built to take some punishment and given the mind to know how to lie as well as banter with the best of them. Would be a shame just to go find a desk job." Ratchet laughs softly "yeah but it'd be the easy option. the one a lot of people take. Why fight?" Shark glances over at his in-built shoulder turret gun. "Considering the option, I rather fight for our young Prime than tall, silver tongued and ugly." Ratchet nods "Well yeah that and the fact that I happen to agree with Prime's sentiments and not with Megatron's. Still......." he muses "its interesting to see who stands up and who doesn't. And how." Shark notes sagely, "He who stands with the righteous hand serves Primus, he that does not will see the pit." he smiles, "Gotta love those old religious texts." Ratchet raises his eyebrows "Well read too." he notes "Lets hope we got the whole interpretation right eh? " He sits back and puts his pedes up "I always worry when people get righteious. Means they're thinking too much about themselves." Shark smirks, "Oh I read a lot, gotta know all I can and make use of it. Sometimes you learn from the street too." a sip of his drink, he licks his lips, "This is medicinal grade isn't it." then a pause, "Heh, I don't think highly of myself... I mean I just did call myself a self serving son of a glitch." Ratchet says, "You did." Ratchet acknowldge "and I'd've asked why if we werent' where we are. As we aren't now...why?" He nods and tilts teh bottle over "Very medicinal grade. With doctors orders to use as required." he smirks" Shark sips a bit more down, "It's a bit heavy on something... can't quite place it." a little shrug, "Why I'm self deprecating? Eh, gotta be realistic right. I've done stuff I'm not exactly proud about, but no one is a perfect saint.. not even a Primus monk." Ratchet "Ethanol. " Ratchet deadpans "They're not, and neither, i suspect, was Primus. But I'm not trying to figure out what makes Primus tick." he looks at the bottle "there was a little bit of oil in the last batch, think that'd do it? I thought it might make it smoother." Shark hmms, "That's it, yeah." he finishes his glass off, "Not Primus that one has to figure out, it's one's self that you gotta figure out. Prime, he's getting there." he pauses as he sizes you up a moment, "Not quite decided if you need a little figuring yourself out time as of yet." a little grin as he stands up, "I"m gonna hit the racks and get a recharge in. Let me know if we need to head back to the library eh?" Ratchet looks over "me? I need plenty of figuring out of me." He smiles wryly "I just don't want to. Other bots are much more interesting." He nods "Let me know if you need El Captaine again." he offers. Shark inclines his head, "Oh I will. Later doc, thanks for the drink." he heads on out of the room.